The overall research plan details a proposed investigation of advances in organic chemistry In order to devise a successful strategy for the preparation of leiodelide A. The research design will address specific needs to address problems for the synthesis of complex oxazoles. New cross-coupling strategies will be studied to specifically explore the challenges imposed for construction of the skipped (Z,pound)- diene of leiodelide A. Our plans will also explore new SE' reactions and reagents for the key formation of critical bonds with high stereoselectivity. No reports of successful efforts toward leiodelide A have been published. Public Health Relevance: Leiodelide A is a unique nineteen-membered metabolite which is available in very small quantities from a rare deep-water sponge. The compound displays very potent anticancer activity with selective cytotoxicity against several important classes of cancer cell lines. In the area, there is a great need for new chemotherapeutic agents. Our synthesis would provide a breakthrough which establishes a leading route for the preparation of materials necessary to support biological studies and efforts to define the biological mechanism of action of potential drugs.